gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Auction Mercenaries
Developer :TGI Consoles :PS4,WII U,IOS,PC Ratings :Teen (16+) Release date :9 September 2019 Genre :Third Person Shooter,Auction,Strategy Tagline :"Your Auction is only for weapons.Use it to dominate." ''Auction Mercenaries or AM ''is the 2nd game released by TGI in 2019 shortly after Drift Of The Galaxy.It is inspired by the TV show Lords Of War '''from National Geographic channel. Synopsis You become one of the famous Auctionman in the USA.Now,your customers are waiting while your battlefield to fight off you to be the best Auctionman again.Will you be the best one? Gameplay Unlike any Store based games this game has another way to get stuffs :Delivered/Offered by Clients.Like in Lords Of War if someone is going to offer you something,the client will start talking about the offered item after you ask what is the offering item.Then after the Client talk,the description will appear and shows the statistics of the stuff and the category.If it's broken,don't expect.If it is rare,you'll like it.If you take it and you want to sell it,you must say the price of the item.If the item doesn't hit the selling spot,it'll be returned to you.If you fail,you must try another Auction and reduce the price.If that is for Weapons you must to test it first.It is free.And for the battle,after Selling days usually in Friday,Saturday,and Sunday.You will fight other Auctionmen with your available weapons that are used in the Auction that hasn't been sold or anything.It only features Deathmatch.But if you have some "Henchmen" it is Team Deathmatch.They can be hired with the limit of 4 persons. Auction Items Remember.These Auction items are ''NOT ALL '''''are firearms.They can be relics or other things. Comic Books Mostly Volume 1s are far more expensive and while other comic books are actually NOT HISTORICAL but can be a boost in battle.AND more customers like it.... *Captain America Vol #1 *Action Comics Vol #1 *Whiz Comics Vol #2 *Wonder Woman Vol #! *Teen Titans Vol #3 *Man-Thing Volume #3 *Kick Ass Vol #1 *Aliens Vs Predator : Three World War Vol #1 *Batman Versus Predator Vol #2 *JLA versus Predator Vol #1 *Lobster Johnson The Iron Prometheus Vol #5 *BPRD Plague Of Frogs Vol #2 *Hellboy :Seeds Of Destruction Vol #1 *Detective Comics #27 *Aquaman Vol #1 (New 52) Melee Weapons Essentially the spare weapon for you if your ammo's dead (If you running out of ammo the quality of your gun will reduce).Also if it is used to much the quality will be reduced.Plus the better the weapons power the better the Buyers will Pay. *Greek Cestus *Damascus Blade AKA German General Blade *South Asian Pata *European Bilbo *Roman Gladius *Chinese Dao *Japanese Tessen *Philippine Bolo *Mediterranean Xiphos *Japanese Wakizashi *Indonesian Bambu Runcing (In English "Sharp Bamboo") *European Falchion *Nepal Kukri *African Flyssa *Roman Spatha *Japanese Katana *Indonesian Golok *Indonesian Kujang *Japanese Kama *European Warhammer *Turkish Gurz *Australian Waddy *Japanese Bo *New Zealand Taiaha *European Boar Spear *Korean Nulbjakchang *Japanese Sasumata *European Glaive Ranged Weapons There are also other Non-Ammo typed ranged weapons.But if there is a one that uses ammo,see the description upside in the Melee weapons section. *Chinese AK 47 *African Rungu *Roman Pillum *Indian Chakram *Japanese Daikyu *Albanian Webley MK VI Revolver *German MP40 *Australian Jungle Carbine *Austrian Schwarzlosee MG M.07/12 *USA M1 Garand *Czech Republic vz.27 *Norwegian Krag-Jorgensen *Dominican Cristobal Carbine *Estonian Madsen Machine Gun *German Luger Pistol *South African Webley Mark I Revolver *Russian TT Pistol *French Chauchat *German Panzerschreck *German Flammenwerfer 35 *Hungarian Frommer Stop *Italian MTB 1925 *Japanese Nambu Pistol *USA Deringer Pistol (The One that Booth used to assassinate Lincoln) *Japanese Arisaka *Japanese Shuriken *Japanese Type 96 LMG *Canadian Ross rifle *German Mauser C96 *Swiss Solothurn S-18/1100 *British Sten *Mexican Obregon Pistol *Mexican Mondragon Rifle *Russian Mosin-Nagant *Polish Karabinek wz.1929 *German MG 08 *Middle Eastern AK 47 *The Reason why Chinese AK 47 is because it is converted to Full Auto and each shot has more massive power than other AK 47 and easier to use. Relics/Artifacts Like comic books they can boost your stats.But each of these Artifacts are more precious than the 2 other types. *Pirate Pocket Treasure Chest *Aztecan Amulet *Chinese Vase *Nazi Party Flag Emblem *Japanese Ronin Mask *16th Century Cross *Templar Chestplate *Mohican Sculpture *Michaelengelo's (Anyone fix his name please) Statue *Anne Frank's Diary *Indonesian Freedom Script *World War II Family Note *Sherman Firefly Tank Shell (OMG) Trivia *This is the most complicated game TGI has ever made. Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U games Category:IOS games Category:PC Games